Fire Emblem Awakening - To a New Tomorrow
by Krimson Tears
Summary: She woke with no memory of who she was, but she knew him, and for reasons she quite did not understand herself she felt like she needed to help him. For the Kingdom of Ylisse would be threatened. Many fights they would trial together, many hardships. They would meet many who would fight with them. Bonds would grown, and relationships will form, all for a new future, their future.
1. Prelude to the beginning

Fire Emblem Awakening: Path toward the Future

Chapter One: Prelude to the Beginning

By: Krimson Tears

AN: Okay... I wrote this story for my own personal enjoyment and as well as for practice. It has not been betta'd so there could be many things wrong the chapter I'm sure. I'm following the game to some degree so if it seems boring, please tell me and I'll switch it up a bit. I will most likely make this mature later on due to wanting to push my writing to a new degree. Also I'll have relationships with various different characters along the way. If you have any suggestions of who u think is a better match do tell me I'll consider pairing them up with one another if I like the idea of it ^_^. Also please tell me if you find a spot that say Teriques, i changed the name after I finished the chapter to Robin because its the default name for the game itself. Also...it may be a bit confusing in the beginning cause even the character doesn't know her name. I'm sorry if it is.

* * *

It was dark, everything felt cold and empty. Where has she been, what was she doing? She didn't know, but why?

She could hear the wind whistle softly in her ears, could feel the grass prickle against her skin ever so lightly. She could even feel the warmth of the sun's ray's warmth on her skin. But, why was she here?

Footsteps echoed in the distance, the sound of a horse neighing quietly. The footsteps grew closer as she felt strength return to her body.

"Chrom...We have to do something," she heard someone speak, a young girl for the sound of it, though not much younger than she.

"What do you purpose we do?" a male, a deep but kind voice.

And for some reason she couldn't help but find that voice to be familiar, why did it tear at her heart to hear him speak? She wondered as she finally managed to open her eyes.

"Eh… I don't know..." the girl's voice trailed off, and then she glanced down at her, "Ah,"

Two individuals stood above her, their faces obscured from the sun as momentarily as her blurry vision cleared. Two people, a man and a young girl stood above her, the girl wore her blonde hair up in twin tails. Her companion to which she could only assume had darker hair and equally dark eyes that were as dark as his hair.

"I see you're awake now," he said, why did his voice sound so familiar?

She had never met this man before, but then again… She also had no clue to where she ever was or to what she was doing.

The girl spoke, "Hey there," she smiled at her with a kindly.

"There are better places than to take a nap on the ground you know," the darker haired one spoke once more.

What had the blonde called him again? Chrom? When she thought about it, no other possible name could ever fit him.

"Give me your hand," he continued and held is hand out to her.

She stared at it for a moment before she graciously placed her hand in his and he pulled her up off the ground so she could stand.

As she stood she couldn't help but notice that they were in some sort of field of some kind, it explained why she felt grass, however not why she was here.

"You alright?" the dark haired man called Chrom asked.

She smiled at her unsurely, "Y-yes… Thank you, Chrom." She replied which had been a slip of the tongue; it had just come out so naturally.

Chrom blinked, "Ah, then you already know who I am?"

She shook her head, "No, actually, I… It's strange… Your name, it just… came to me…" she replied sheepishly.

Chrom's expression remained the same but she could see a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"…Hmm, how curious," he began, then continued, "Tell me what's your name? What brings you here?"

She blinked; her name? 'Huh?' she thought…what was her name again? "My name is… It's…" she said and looked to the ground, "Hmm?" a sharp dull ache throbbed throughout her head.

"…You don't know your own name?" Chrom concluded.

"I'm not sure if… I'm sorry, but where am I exactly?" she questioned as she looked around.

The girl with the twin tails cut in, "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" she frowned as she realized that that wasn't exactly a good thing.

A new voice cut in, "It's called a load of Pegasus dung."

She looked at the armor clad man with uncertainty, Pegasus dung, really? He continued, "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

Well, yeah actually she did. "B-but it's the truth!" she protested, why would she lie about something like that?

Chrom stepped in and looked towards the knight, "…What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

Frederick she assumed continued as he crossed his arms behind his back. "Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

'How rude', she thought, though understandable.

Chrom cleared his throat, "Right then-we'll take her back to town and sort this out there," he explained.

"Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?" she asked worriedly as she took a step back away from the group.

"Peace, friend- I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come," Chrom reassured.

She believed him, but still…

They walked for some time and passed many trees grass along the way, though she had no clue where they were it must have been somewhere towards a town as they said. Still…

"What will you do with me? Am I to become your prisoner?" she asked as she gazed to the ground and to her feet.

The group came to a halt.

Chrom laughed, "Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse,"

Ylisse? She thought as she tilted her head to the side with confusion, "Is that where we are, Ylisse?"

The three all looked at her puzzled by her question but Frederick spoke up, "You've never heard of Halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor. She plays quite the fool!"

'I'm not playing!' She thought as she bit her tongue to keep quiet it would do her no good to lose her temper here.

"The furrowed brow is especially convincing…" Frederick continued it was obvious he didn't trust her, not that she could truly blame him, she had not a clue who she was, she could very well be an enemy and not even know it.

"Frederick, please." Chrom sighed and turned his gaze towards her, "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our rule, Emmeryn, is called the Exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order… My name is Chrom-but then, you already knew that."

She nodded slowly, yes somehow, though she did recall the blonde haired girl in the yellow dress say his name when they found her.

"The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa." He nodded towards the blonde, while she was inclined to agree with that Lissa didn't seem to think so.

"I am NOT delicate! …Hmph!" Lissa protested and waved her arms about as if to prove her point, she then reached out and grabbed the girls hand with a smile, "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." She told her then quickly added, "But you're lucky the shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening."

'Brigrands, what were those?' The nameless girl wondered.

"Shepherds, so you tend sheep? …In full armor?" she looked the two men up and town quizzically.

Chrom chuckled and grinned at the nameless girl, "Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." He joked.

She glanced to him, 'wary indeed' she thought with a slight frown, who bowed at his lord.

"A title I shall wear with pride." He replied.

'Of course he would,' she thought she somehow wouldn't have expected anything less from him.

"Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." He turned his gaze to the nameless girl.

"I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise." He finished with a slight bow which was barely even noticeable.

The nameless girl fiddle with a strand of her long hair which parted in the middle and fell neatly to the side of her face before it stopped at her chest, the rest was held back in a horse tail high above her head.

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself." She replied and gave a little barely noticeable bow of her own. Then it dawned on her, her name that is. "My name is Robin. …I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved." She joked halfheartedly.

"Robin is that foreign? …Ah, well. We can discuss it later."

However Robin doubted there would be very little to discuss as she had only just realized that that was indeed her name…

Lissa brought her out of her thoughts, as she pointed towards the direction of the city. More specifically to the gray smoke clouds rising from it, Chrom's eyes widened with shock and well controlled furry.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt…"

Robin frowned she never did get to hear what those were, bandits perhaps? Chrom rushed ahead of her, Frederick and Lissa.

"Frederick, Lissa quickly!"

Frederick motioned to Robin, "What about her?"

Chrom glanced back, "Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" he hollered back to them.

Frederick agreed, "Aptly put, my lord,"

Lissa grumbled and stomped her foot to the ground as emphasis. "Let's go already!" she stated and the three headed off and left Robin alone.

"But what about – hmm…" Maybe she could help them, but how? She'd have to worry about that later, she followed after them to the city.

She reached the city shortly after them oddly enough she wasn't out of breath in the least as she had ran as fast as she could. Someone laughs echoed through the empty city ablaze in flames. Many houses she ran passed were broken into some still on fire, windows broken even people who hadn't made it out alive lay lifeless on the ground in front of her.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, Lads! Grab everything shiny and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types!"

'Oh so they were bandits after all,' Robin realized, well that was another question answered.

They had a village girl with them by the looks of it too, Robin realized. Lissa noticed as well as did Chrom and Frederick. Robin ran a head of them and turned to face them.

"Wait!"

Chrom looked surprised to see her and frowned, "Robin! You followed us! Why?"

Robin shook her head unsure of the reason herself as she answered, "I…I'm not certain myself." She started truthfully and then placed a hand over her chest.

"But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me." She continued with a serious gaze in her eyes.

Chrom nodded, "Of course- strength in numbers. Just stay close!"

Robin grinned at him and nodded as they began to take out the bandits one by one. She stood next to Lissa who had partially hid behind a fallen fruit stand, she and Robin watched as Frederick took out one, then two of the bandits with one hit each time.

"Amazing…" Robin mumbled next to the girl who smiled back at her.

"Yep that's Frederick for you" she giggled.

Chrom was no different, he used a sword, but it was still just as brilliantly executed as Fredericks lance.

"Wow…" Robin mumbled to herself in awe, but then she couldn't help but wonder why the stench and sight of blood didn't bother her.

Frederick had stabbed through the bandits as if they were nothing but flies, blood gushed out everywhere, especially on his lance which was cloaked in a fine layer of blood now. Chrom's sword was very much the same, but somehow his attacks were swift and clean cut. Yet the sight still did not brother her in the least.

Lissa screamed as a bandit rushed at her, his sword raised and ready to fight. Robin pushed her out of the way; the sword grazed Robin on her forearm then clashed against the ground.

"Lissa!"

Chrom rushed over to his sister as the bandit raised his sword once more until a jolt of lightning zapped the bandit and sent him flying into the air. Lissa helped Robin stand as Chrom and Frederick on horseback made their way over.

"A tome? You can use magic?" Chrom questioned eyebrows raised surprised.

Robin looked at the tome in question; it was bound in dark leather and looked fairly new as well. She shrugged, "It would appear so…" she concluded but not only that, for some reason she could also see the bandit's weaknesses.

Lissa gasped, "You're hurt! Here let me heal you!" she held up her staff as Robin looked at the small cut on her arm, courtesy of the bandit.

"Oh no it's just a scratch don't worry about it," she waved her hands in protest but, the siblings gave her an evened look that left no room for argument.

"Shouldn't we take care of the bandits first?" Robin suggested and pointed who she assumed was the leader.

A man, older than she, with a scar along his face, a throwing axe in one hand the village girl in the other. He grinned, which sent chills down Robin spine, 'What a disgusting…' she trailed off in thought. "It's strange…" she mumbled.

The three looked towards her as she continued, "For some reason, I can… Well, I can see things, like the enemy's strength, their weaknesses the flow of battle… I must have studied this somewhere…"

Chrom nodded slowly, "So you can size up the enemy at a glance then?"

Robin nodded back, "Yes, and perhaps more, if I apply myself," she replied.

Chrom thought for a moment before he nodded at Robin once more. "Well then I'll leave it to you to come up with a plan,"

So she did and as she told it to the two, Chrom and Frederick hurried towards the bandit leader as Lissa stayed behind and healed Robin who smiled gratefully at her before she too hurried and joined the two men as she made their attack against the bandit. She fired another spell at the bandit as Chrom attacked him and Frederick saved the village girl. The Bandit fell dead to the ground, blood seeped from his wounds and to the ground.

"Well, that's the end of that." Robin commented as the village girl rushed off to the various other villagers who had come out from their hiding spots.

Lissa smiled in agreement, "Lucky for the town, we were close by," she said full of relief that everything had worked out for the best.

"But holy wow, Robin you were incredible!" she added hurriedly and grabbed her hands in hers happily.

Robin smiled her cheeks flushed pink with slight embarrassment. "I wouldn't go that far…" she insisted.

Chrom who had remained silent finally spoke, "You're certainly no helpless victim that much is for sure."

Frederick joined in, "Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

He still didn't believe her? Duty or no Duty his wary and suspsion was beginning to grow tiresome. Robin cleared her throat, "I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know," she tried to convince him.

Chrom grinned, "You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

Robin felt her heart flutter with excitement and relief however it died as Frederick spoke once more.

"And your mind milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

Chrom's smile faded as he spoke again, "Frederick, the shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents."

Lissa nodded in agreement, "She's amazing!"

Robin could feel her cheeks grow warm again as Lissa beamed at her.

"We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really us lose such an able tactician?" He told Frederick.

Robin couldn't help but wonder if the situation was indeed that dire as Chrom preserved it to be, then again who was she to question him? The bandits had destroyed the town they were in, killed villagers. It was plausible that much for sure.

"Besides, I believe her story, as odd as it might be,"

Robin felt her heart fluttered again but she dismissed it. "Th-thank you, Chrom,"

Chrom nodded at her, "So how about it? Will you join us, Robin?"

"I would be honored," she replied as she smiled at him.

Frederick cleared his throat to gain his lords attention, "Did you notice milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

'This again…' Robin thought.

"Plegian? What's that?" she finally questioned.

Chrom answered her question. Plegia was the western neighbor of Ylisse. Apparently they began sending small bands of bandits and warriors into Ylisse's territory to instigate a war. The townsfolk suffered when they ravaged the towns throughout the empire. But that was exactly why the Shepherds existed.

'So they don't herd sheep after all…' Robin thought absently.

A villager offered give them shelter for the night. Frederick refused the offer and that they were going to camp and eat off the earth. Not that she minded, Lissa turned to her a furious look in her eyes as the group left the village.

"Don't you want to sleep in a bed Robin?"

Robin blinked and thought for a moment, well she couldn't remember the last time she had in slept in a bed, but not sleeping in one didn't bother her per say.

"As longs as there's food and a nice warm fire, I don't mind sleeping on the ground," She replied with a big grin.

Lissa frowned and groaned, "You're all impossible," she whined mostly to herself.

The sun began to set over the mountains and dyed the sky a deep red as the four walked, and walked until the sun started to fade over the mountain range beyond. Robin and Lissa settled in for the night as Frederick and Chrom went to hunt for dinner. As night came along and grew and the planes grew colder and still, Robin had fallen asleep near the warm flames. She hadn't even noticed when Lissa and Chrom disappeared from camp and into the woods nearby. That was until the earth started to shake and rumble, and woke her with a start.

"Wh-what's going on?" Robin exclaimed shakily as she tried to stand.

Through it proved be difficult as the ground shook and cracked under her feet. Frederick's horse bucked nearby and freed itself from the tree it been tied to and ran over to him. It was only then that she noticed that Chrom and Lissa were gone. Frederick though was already on his horse when the forest went ablaze. Robin watched for a moment before she felt someone grab her by the back of her clothing and pull her up into the air and onto the back of a horse.

"Pardon me but, we don't have time to dawdle!" The horse galloped towards the woods as Robin gripped on to Frederick for dear life so she wouldn't fall off of the horse.

They passed by up rooted trees; ground had split and rose up into the night air. The air grew hotter as Frederick caught sight of Lissa and Chrom as they reached a clearing.

"Milord, milady Are you hurt?" Frederick called out as he and Robin arrived behind the two.

Robin hopped off of the horse as Lissa rushed over to them. Robin however paid attention only to the soldiers that faced them, however something was off, even with the flames around them the soldiers their eyes were different, they shined red, they may have resembled humans, but Robin doubted that they were.

"Are such horrible creature's commonplace in these lands?" she asked with a grimace.

Chrom shook his head his sword in hand. "They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that."

'Oh wonderful…'


	2. Wake before the Storm

Fire Emblem Awakening – To a New Tomorrow

Chapter Two: Wake before the Storm

By: Krimson Tears

An: Uh actually I don't have much to say, I figured I start the next chapter while I had the time. Even with no reviews(at the time I typed the AN) I'm happy people are at least reading, or attempting to read my story despite its faults. ^_^ so onwards!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW…Please? 'Cause I love feedback.

A/N: and for some reason... My chapter one was also my chapter two I don't even know how that happened. Sorry for the inconvenience, if it happens again please do tell me.

* * *

Lissa cringed as Frederick stabbed through the red armored soldier, no blood, no screams, nothing. It was almost like they couldn't. Lissa glanced over to her brother and Robin, they fought as if they had fought side by side for years, despite the fact they had just met.

'Wow… '

They had just met, but from where Lissa stood the two acted as if they had been paired to fight with one another for ages. Lissa heard a horse in the distance behind them. A red and silver clad woman on horseback arrived with an archer in toe.

"I knew I shouldn't have left them… Captain Chrom I'm here!" the woman said as she clenched her lance tightly and held it up at enemy in the distance. "Alright you ash faced freaks who wants a taste of my lance?!"

Robin glanced to Chrom with a curious look.

He gave smiled a bit, "That's sully,"

"Hold Milady! Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust?" the archer started, and then continued dramatically, "Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love,"

Robin raised a brow and Chrom almost laughed, almost. "Virion,"

Robin watched as the two bickered, it would have been comical if they in a battle. The enemy went down one by one until there were none, and managed to escape from the blaze only to be stopped by a masked clad young man with dark hair clad in various shades of blue.

Frederick spoke first, "It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of all the others,"

Robin let out a sigh of relief and turned to the young man in question who remained silent as Lissa and Chrom thanked him for his help.

"My name is Chrom, might I ask yours?"

The young man remained silent and appeared to be in deep thought at least that was what Robin assumed he was doing, due to the mask and all.

"…You may call me Marth,"

Chrom, Lissa even Frederick to Robin's surprise looked mildly taken back, was the name Marth that unusual?

"Marth, you mean after the heroic king of old?"

Robin blinked; honestly she had not a clue as to what they were going on about, but now perhaps wasn't the best time to dwell on that Robin concluded as Chrom praised Marth on his fighting style. Marth interrupted him. "I'm not here to talk about me,"

Robin noted that Marth spoke in a grim tone, one that she didn't much like.

"This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity, what you saw tonight was but a prelude,"

Lissa blinked, her brows furrowed with confusion as Marth finished with "you have been warned." And turned away from the group, "Hey, wait!"

Robin watched as Marth's back as he disappeared into the forest once more. She glanced to Chrom then to Frederick from the corner of her eyes. "Not much for conversation is he?"

Her attempt to break the tension failed, "It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again… But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

Robin almost sighed, almost, his wariness made her wary. She blinked as the three walked ahead of her. _Eh? Wait they're leaving now?_ She hurriedly caught up to Lissa and walked alongside her.

"So…what's Ylisstol like?" she asked the girl who just smiled at her brightly.

"You'll see," Lissa beamed.

* * *

The sun had risen as they reached the capital. Robin stopped and watched as people passed by her, they looked happy, and there were so many. She'd never seen so many people before. And thankfully the city hadn't been subjected to the same horrors they had encountered in the woods.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" an older gentleman spoke next to her.

Many ran toward where the man had motioned to one bumped shoulders with Robin as she was thrown off balance and straight into Chrom. He caught her before she could fall.

"Are you alright?"

Robin looked up at him and blinked as he gazed down at her with a worried expression, she smiled and nodded at him and straightened her coat as he released her. Ahead of her, a woman surrounded by guards greeted the people around her with a kind smile and a wave.

"The exalt is your kingdom's ruler, yes?" she asked, Frederick answered her.

"Yes, her name is Lady Emmeryn,"

Robin nodded, though she couldn't help but wonder if it was safe for her to walk out amongst the commoners, and Frederick noticed her concern and continued as he took a breath.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace- Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world, but the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low and Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then,"

Robin nodded, though she hadn't a clue as to what Frederick was talking about, she'd have to look at some historical books, maybe even folklore to understand it completely. Still even Robin found herself captivated by Emmeryn, her entire appearance while overwhelming as well as soothing. Chrom broke the silence.

"And with Plegia poking at our boarders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when others might call for war,"

Robin couldn't help but smile at Chrom, "Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her,"

Chrom smiled back as Lissa happily cut in, "She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!"

Robin nodded in agreement, "Yes, I imagine she… Wait, what?" _Did she just say sister? _She thought then her eyes went wide and she pointed to Chrom, "But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…"

Frederick finished for her, "The prince and princess of this realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

Robin frowned, "You said you were "shepherds"!"

Chrom however remained serious, "And so we are… in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep."

Robin's frown deepened. _If that was supposed to be funny it wasn't_. She thought a cold chill ran down her back as she realized how frank think she'd been with them.

"C-Chrom… I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire, forgive my dreadful manners!" she apologized Chrom much to her surprise chuckled lightly and smiled at her once more.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities,"

_Still… _Robin though t with a worried look, they were a prince and princess after all it was only natural for her to recognize them as such. She glanced to Frederick, no wonder he'd been so tolerable.

"Well that explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing," she blurted.

"Indeed, oh the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…"

The fact that he could say that with a straight face was in its own right rather terrifying, Robin mused to silently.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Chrom asked.

Robin's eyes went wide again and glittered with excitement. "Yes! Very much so,"

The palace was as grand as any other palace, completely white with blue roofing; the carpet was a rustic brown and yellow, the halls long and ceilings high. Green tapestry hung from the walls with what looked to be a sword or possibly a tree embroidered with white thread. Emmeryn stood in the hall with a female knight who stood near her.

"Chrom, Lissa welcome home, oh and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" The exalt spoke, even her voice was kind, almost like a lullaby Robin noted.

"Well- we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while," Chrom said

Emmeryn nodded, "Wonderful, and our people?"

Safe as they can be, Emm, but we need to watch the borders, the brigands crossed over from Plegia."

The knight next to the exalt stepped forward and bowed her head, but just slightly. "Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

Chrom shook his head, "No Phila, your duty was here with the Exalt."

Robin couldn't help but smile a little, he really was a kind man, she thought as Lissa turned to her, "And besides, we had plenty of help!"

Emmeryn's gaze turned to Robin, "You speak of your new companion here?"

Robin tensed as she felt everyone's gaze turn to her. "This is Robin, she fought bravely with us against the brigands, and I've decided to make her a shepherd."

Robin blinked, he did? Emmeryn smiled at her.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin,"

Robin heart fluttered with embarrassment shook her head, "Not at all, milady!"

"Forgive me, Your Grace but I must speak," Robin's embarrassment faded and became dread at Frederick's serious tone.

"Robin claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim."

She understood Frederick's concern for Chrom and his sisters, but now it gotten old now. Especially after the night they had.

"We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself or even a Plegian spy."

_Well that hurt_, Robin thought deadpan, he could have waited till she wasn't in the room.

"Frederick!" Chrom warned while Emmeryn silently looked to Robin then back to Chrom.

"Yet… You allowed her into the castle. Chrom does this woman have your trust?"

Chrom nodded, "Yes, she risked her life for our people. That's good enough for me,"

Emmeryn's gaze came to Robin once more, "Well then, Robin…"

Despite Chrom's words she couldn't help but worry if she were to be thrown in the dungeon cells below the palace. Instead Emmeryn smiled at her kindly once more.

"It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

Robin closed her eyes and bowed slightly, "Milady,"

She continued to smile as she looked to Frederick once more, "But thank you, Frederick for your prudence as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian,"

Prudence was certainly one wood for it Robin couldn't help but think.

"I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time," Emmeryn added.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude Your Grace."

_Teasing perhaps_, Robin mused.

"Philia, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

Robin had forgotten about them at least for the moment but to hear Phila reply and say that they had been sighted all across Ylisse, it made her skin crawl.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Emmeryn cut in.

To which Chrom agreed to without hesitation. Lissa turned to Robin and reached for her hand and started to pull her away from her brother and sister.

"I think that's our cue, Robin. C'mon, there's a place I want to show you," she said as she pulled her down the hall.

Robin nearly tripped over her feet as she was pulled out of the palace.

* * *

They left the palace and headed outside of the city, after a casual walk they arrived at a camp site. Two people a young woman dressed in pink armor, a blonde haired man with a bare chest dawned in chains he held an axe and hung it over his shoulder. Lissa spun to Robin before she spoke.

"Here we are! The Shephards' garrison." She smiled at Robin.

Robin looked around, it was much larger than she had expected, and it resembled a small colony rather a camp site. She'd expected tents, but instead she saw small houses, stone cabins one after another.

"Go on make yourself at home. We have running water as well so if you want to bathe you can go in anytime, "

Running water? Bath, now that she thought about it, when was the last time she'd had a bath anyways. It sounded heavenly. A girl stepped forward two pink bows tied her platinum blonde hair into two spiral curled pigtails. She even held a bejeweled umbrella in her hands as she made her way over.

"Lissa my treasure, are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!"

Lissa smiled at her, "Oh hey Maribelle,"

Maribelle frowned clearly displeased. ""Oh, hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!"

Lissa waved her concern off and smiled at Maribelle, "Aw, you worry too much I can handle a battle or two… Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue…"

The blonde axe-man cut in between the two girls. "Hey quirt, where's Chrom?"

Lissa laughed at the blonde man Vaike and they continued to bicker amongst themselves until the young woman in pink armor spoke. Her hair was long and neatly done in loose curls. She smiled at them.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?"

Maribelle turned to her, "Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern… Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training."

Sumia blushed slightly as Lissa smiled brightly back at her, "Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

Robin couldn't help but wondered if that was the only reason. Sumia smiled back Lissa.

"Worry? Well, I… He's our captain and our prince- of course I'd worry!"

Vaike turned to Robin, "So, who's the stranger?"

"No one's strange than you, Vaike. But allow me to introduce Robin," she locked arms with Robin and pulled her close.

"She just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made her our new tactician. You should see all the ticks she's got up her sleeve."

Vaike grinned, "Oh yeah? Can she do this?" Robin blinked as he let out a loud belch.

Why would she want to belch? She smiled at Vaike nonetheless and said, "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts. In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

Maribelle frowned with disgust, "Ugh, Vaike that was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?"

She turned to Robin with a glare, "And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!"

And with that Maribelle flipped her hair behind her shoulders and turned to leave. So there were all kinds of nobles here. Sumia looked at Robin eyes filled with concern.

"Don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle warms to people slowly." She explained.

"Or burns too quickly, but yeah, just give her time." Lissa giggled.

Robin gave a quick nod as she felt someone walk up behind her. Sumia's eyes brighten with delight.

"Ah! Captain you've returned! I was – I mean we were so-" Sumia hurried over to Chrom and tripped over loose papers on the ground.

Chrom and Robin stepped back as she landed face front first on the ground then hurriedly stood and tried to act as if nothing had happened.

"Sumia are you alright? …Those boots of yours again?"

Robin glanced towards Chrom as if to ask, is it really her boots? Sumia sighed, "No! I mean, yes! I mean…" she sighed again.

Chrom cleared his throat. "All right, listen everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

Robin blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Regna Ferox?"

Sumia answered, "A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it said,"

Robin nodded slowly as Chrom explained further, "Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person, but given the recent events…"

The recent events being the earthquake the horde of strange ash like beings, the bandits crossing the border, so many events happening at the same time it's no wonder it's not the best time to leave the capital, which meant the Shepherds needed to perform the task in the Exalt Emmeryn's place.

"This mission is strictly voluntary, So if, for any-"

Lissa cut her brother off. "I volunteer!" she raised her hand happily.

Vaike volunteered as well, and then a man Robin hadn't quite noticed before who'd apparently been standing with them the entire time did as well.

Sumia hesitated, she wasn't sure if she was ready to handle such a task. Chrom gave a slight nod and instead Sumia would stay behind the main group and watch if there were to be able so she'd gain more experience, but that she wouldn't gain much experience if she didn't try and do it for herself.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine,"

Lissa beamed as she stood next to Robin who bit the side of her mouth to keep from smiling.

"Oh, yes! I mean – Yes sir, I'll do that!"

Lissa leaned in and whispered, "Do you see what I see?"

Robin "hmmed" though mainly for effect, "I don't know, what do you see?"

The two glanced to one another knowingly. Then Robin remembered about the bath.

"Lissa…about that bath." She whispered.

Lissa giggled and started to pull her away from the group towards the baths.


	3. Question, Authors Note

Fire Emblem Awakening – To a New Tomorrow

Question

By: Krimson Tears

An: For some odd reason, my second chapter somehow became the first chapter. I didn't do it I haven't been on my account for a while now so, if it happens again I would really like to know.

But in any case the reason for this update/note post is because I have a question for the people reading. I have not gotten all the pairings in my fire emblem game. I know you can view them on youtube but I would like your opinion on which characters should end up with one another. For the avatar I'm leaning towards Chrom even though technically Sumia is cannon for him.

I want the readers to be happy so I figured I'd ask to see what they wanted, pairing wise.


End file.
